The present invention refers to a diffuser device for diffusing solutions and in particular to a diffuser device of the type with a heating element and a refill with an evaporating wick for diffusing solutions containing active principles, such as deodorants, insecticide substances, disinfectants and the like.
Various types of diffuser devices comprising an electric heater provided with an electrical plug for connection to an electrical socket so as to supply an electric resistance which heats up are available on the market at present. The heater is coupled to a refill containing a solution and provided with an evaporating wick which, when heated through contact with the resistance, diffuses the solution.
Diffuser devices of the prior art present some drawbacks.
One drawback is represented by the difficulty in regulating the amount of substance diffused. In fact, when the electrical resistance of the diffuser device is crossed by a current, the wick is heated in a constant and uniform manner and, according to the heating of the wick, the essence is diffused in an uncontrolled manner into the air. There are devices able to regulate the amount of essence diffused into the air; however, said devices are particularly complex and composed of a high number of parts.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art, providing a diffuser device that is practical for the user and at the same time versatile and able to adapt to various types of refills and electrical sockets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a diffuser device that is economical and simple to realise.
The diffuser device according to the invention comprises a refill containing the solution to be diffused, a wick disposed partially inside the refill to absorb the solution and a heater coupled to the refill and to the wick. Inside the heater is disposed at least one resistance element able to increase in temperature when crossed by a current to heat the wick and to allow the diffusion of the solution. The diffuser device further comprises supply means able to electrically supply the resistance element.
The peculiar characteristic of the invention is represented by the fact that the resistance element is supported by a support mounted movably inside the heater to be able to pass, by manual operation, from a position distal to the wick, wherein minimum heating of the wick occurs, to a position proximal to the wick, wherein maximum heating of the wick occurs.
From this brief description the advantages of the diffuser device according to the invention are evident. In fact the user, by moving manually the resistance holding support, is able to regulate precisely the amount of heat given off by the resistance to the wick and thus the diffusion of the solution by the wick.